Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki/Story Mode
Format Story Mode is structured as a gauntlet of seven matches. In each match, one member of the enemy team is static, while the other two are chosen randomly. Every character has their own story mode scenario. In general, these scenarios focus on the character in question either following the shadow of the Velodragon (typically mistaking it for something else) or participating in the Basketball tournament. Miroir's Story Mode Sequence of challenges is shown below. *Stage 1: Reimu *Stage 2: Marisa *Stage 3: Sanae *Stage 4: Youmu *Stage 5: Yuyuko *Stage 6: Destin *Stage 7: Unmei In Miroir's story, he chooses to participate in the basketball tournament, but can't help but notice the shadow of the Velodragon, which he thinks is the Dragon King Bahamut. Cutscene 1 (Miroir runs over to Hakurei Shrine) *Miroir: Okay, last thing I was told, what I need to do is score a basket in an undefended hoop. That would allow me to claim it, and if... *???: Oh. Do we have visitors? (Reimu enters) *Reimu: Does no-one EVER use the front entrance? *Miroir: You're the resident shrine maiden, correct? *Reimu: Of course. Are you here to make a donation? *Miroir: No, I'm here to score in that basket, over there. *Reimu: A... basket? Why is there a basket near my shrine? *Miroir: It's for the tournament. *Reimu: The tournament? *Miroir: Yes. Whoever scores in every basket around the general area wins a prize. *Reimu: Well, I'd be more than happy to participate for a prize... *Miroir: You WILL? What about your traditions as a shrine maiden? *Reimu: Those can wait. Besides, so few people come from the shrine that I have to- *Miroir: Hang on. Do you have a basketball on you? *Reimu: No. (Miroir reveals a spare basketball) *Miroir: Then take this! (Miroir throws the ball to Reimu, who catches it flawlessly) *Miroir: We only need one ball per game, of course. *Reimu: Game? *Miroir: The rules say that if someone's defending a basket, you have to compete to see who claims the basket. *Reimu: Alright... now, how do you play basketball? Cutscene 2 *Miroir: ...and that's how you play. *Reimu: You're good... *Miroir: I think you did pretty well, personally. *Reimu: Are you just saying that because you're a good sport? *Miroir: No... *Reimu: Well, I take it you'll be going now. *Miroir: Of course. *Reimu: Care to make a donation before you leave? *Miroir: Nope. I don't know one bit about Shintoism, anyway... Cutscene 3 (Miroir runs into the Forest of Magic) *Miroir: Man, this is a well-grown forest. Seems that we don't only get good woodland in England... *???: Uh... England? (Marisa enters) *Miroir: Yeah, England. Where I live. *Marisa: Never heard of it. *Miroir: You're missing out. There are a lot of influential people in British history... *Marisa: Like who? *Miroir: Florence Nightingale, for instance. A goddess on earth, that woman... *Marisa: ...and? *Miroir: Joseph Lister, who invented sterilisation. *Marisa: Define "sterilisation". *Miroir: The practice of getting rid of germs in an operating theatre. *Marisa: Where I come from, we just use magic to get rid of germs. *Miroir: On another topic, are you in the basketball tournament? *Marisa: Yeah. I'm searching for a hoop right now, in fact. *Miroir: A forest seems like a stupid place for a hoop... *Marisa: Hey, I have an idea. How about if we challenge each other, and whoever wins goes hunting for a hoop? *Miroir: A challenge... interesting! Cutscene 4 *Miroir: Well, that's another match done. Time to search for a hoop! *Marisa: Actually... I was lying when I said there was a hoop. *Miroir: You were... WHAT? *Marisa: Yep. I was just trying to trick you there. *Miroir: Well, easy come, easy go. I'll just search for hoops elsewhere... Cutscene 5 (Miroir runs over to Mysterious Youkai Mountain) *Miroir: Alright... let's hope that there are some hoops around here... (Miroir sees a basket) *Miroir: Ah! There! (Miroir is about to throw his basketball into the basket, only for Sanae to suddenly appear and throw a basketball of her own in) *Miroir: Hey! I had a clear shot! *Sanae: I was closer to the basket. *Miroir: Yes, but I saw it first. *Sanae: Saw it first or not plays no part in something like this. *Miroir: Well, since we're both here, we'll need to duel to decide who gets it. But first... *Sanae: ...but first? *Miroir: I wish to ask you a question. It's about that shadow. *Sanae: The shadow? ...oh, yes. The one that looks like a dragon. *Miroir: That it does. It most reminds me of the Dragon King Bahamut... *Sanae: Never heard of him. *Miroir: Ugh... *Sanae: Anyhow, what was your question? *Miroir: Does that shadow arise any suspicions? *Sanae: Yes, it does. A friend of mine thinks it may be connected to the Netherworld... *Miroir: The Netherworld as in Hakugyoukoru? *Sanae: Yes, Hakugyoukoru. *Miroir: Hakugyoukoru. What a great word... *Sanae: We're going off-topic here. We'll have to start our duel now. *Miroir: Oh, right. The duel. Winner gets the hoop, right? Cutscene 6 *Miroir: Well, I won. No complaining. *Sanae: I won't complain. *Miroir: Anyway, how did you get to Hakugyoukoru? *Sanae: I went through a Supernatural Border on the peak of the mountain... *Miroir: Alright. Time to start my mountain trek... Cutscene 7 (Miroir runs over to Moriya Shrine) *Miroir: The shrine on the peak of the mountain... (Youmu enters) *Youmu: Who might you be? *Miroir: Just a traveller. *Youmu: You're not from here. *Miroir: Of course not. I'm from England. *Youmu: That sounds like a foreign place... *Miroir: In your eyes, it is. In my eyes, it's the only place I've ever been in... except Italy. *Youmu: Italy? *Miroir: A place near England where I go on an annual holiday. *Youmu: You go to another place just to go on holiday? *Miroir: A lot of people do it. *Youmu: Hmm... I must try that some- (the Velodragon enters, although only his claws are visible, placing a basket on the roof of the shrine before leaving) *Miroir: A basket? *Youmu: Have you entered the tournament? *Miroir: Yep. How about a duel? *Youmu: That sounds like something I could do. Cutscene 8 *Youmu: This fight is over. *Miroir: Well, it was hardly a fight... *Youmu: Either way, this basket is yours. Not to mention, I'm willing to tell you something. *Miroir: Yes? *Youmu: The Supernatural Border leading to Hakugyoukoru is inside this very shrine. *Miroir: It IS? *Youmu: Of course. Why would I ever tell a lie? Cutscene 9 (Miroir runs into Hakugyoukoru) *Miroir: She wasn't lying... but there's something out-of-sorts in this place. It feels so... eccentric. (Yuyuko enters) *Yuyuko: So this is what the divine spirits were telling me about... *Miroir: Divine Spirits... telling you something? *Yuyuko: Yes. I set up a network of divine spirits all throughout Hakugyoukoru so that I can find out what enters and leaves this place... *Miroir: That isn't just limited to dead spirits, I take it? *Yuyuko: It is not. In fact, those divine spirits react more notably to seeing a living human... *Miroir: Well, I know it seems weird for a live human to intrude on a ghost queen's current actions... *Yuyuko: I wasn't really doing anything when you came. *Miroir: ...but I've been trying to analyse the shadow of that dragon that we've been seeing recently. *Yuyuko: Hmm... what shadow may you be talking about? *Miroir: Well, the living have gotten involved in a basketball tournament, and everyone thinks that a giant shadow of a dragon has something to do with it. *Yuyuko: A giant shadow of a dragon? Hmm... I might know something about that... *Miroir: ...but you're not willing to give away such information without a duel? *Yuyuko: You hit the nail on the head. Cutscene 10 *Miroir: Okay, so what might you know? *Yuyuko: That shadow... it must have been the Velodragon. *Miroir: The... Velodragon? Is that, by any chance, a dragon that goes cycling? *Yuyuko: No. It's the servant of a sea-god of basketball. *Miroir: Sea-god of basketball... got it. What else can you tell me? *Yuyuko: Well, if a god, sea-dwelling or otherwise, doesn't acquire enough faith, they'll weaken. I suspect that the sea-god is using the Velodragon and this basketball tournament to gather more faith... *Miroir: Alright. Thanks for the lead, Yuyuko! *Yuyuko: You're welcome. Now, if you'd like the way out of Hakugyoukoru... Cutscene 11 (Miroir runs into the field beneath the Velodragon's shadow) *Miroir: So, this is where that thing's shadow is. Come to think of it, was it the Velodragon who placed that hoop on Moriya Shrine? (Destin enters) *Destin: What are you musing about? *Miroir: Just thinking out loud. *Destin: A waste of voice, if you ask me. *Miroir: Perhaps... *Destin: Anyhow, what were you thinking about? *Miroir: That Velodragon, right there, and how he put a basketball hoop on a shrine on top of a mountain. *Destin: It's just doing its job. *Miroir: "Its job"? Are you suggesting... *Destin: ...that the Velodragon has no gender? *Miroir: I wasn't asking that. I was asking if you were suggesting that the Velodragon is organising this sport. *Destin: Not organising it directly, no. The Velodragon belongs to my master, and it is my master who organises the sport. The Velodragon just helps him in placing the baskets. *Miroir: Now, might your master be the sea-god of basketball that the queen of the afterworld was talking about? *Destin: He has a name. *Miroir: Of course he does. The people without names are SUPER specific. *Destin: To be precise, his name is Unmei no Supotsu. *Miroir: Supotsu Unmei, that is. *Destin: No, Unmei Supotsu. *Miroir: That goes against eastern naming patterns. *Destin: He's a western god, not an eastern one. *Miroir: Either way, this is getting heated. How about a duel? *Destin: Really? You're so infuriated by this small talk that you wish to fight me right away? *Miroir: Not fight. Challenge you to a basketball match. *Destin: Fine. To the victor goes the right to talk to Master Supotsu. *Miroir: Let the duel begin! Cutscene 12 *Miroir: Alright. This fight is over, and I believe that I have the right to see your boss. *Destin: To think that an ordinary human is this skilled... I guess my plans will have to wait for now... *Miroir: Your WHAT? *Destin: My plans. I intend to double-cross my master. *Miroir: And you're saying this out loud in public? *Destin: You're the only person who can hear me, correct? *Miroir: I guess. So, why is it that you intend to double-cross him? *Destin: Because he- (the Velodragon grabs Destin in his claws and carries her away) *Miroir: Well, you can never be too careful, can you? Cutscene 13 (Miroir is seen walking along a stone bridge) *Miroir: A bridge that connects the ends of a fifty-metre lake... I'm certain that Unmei should be at the centre of this place, so that gives twenty-five metres to walk across... *???: No need to travel for so long. (Unmei enters, in his human disguise) *Unmei: I'm right here. *Miroir: Are you the sea-god I'm after? *Unmei: No. *Miroir: You are! You reacted to the name "Unmei"! *Unmei: That's just a coincidence. There are many who share the god's name. *Miroir: I've never heard that name until now. *Unmei: I'm quite surprised. *Miroir: Also, is that... water I see forming around your feet? *Unmei: I was swimming in this lake before I saw you. *Miroir: This doesn't look like being drenched. Also, you have blue marks on your face... *Unmei: They were painted on. *Miroir: By who? *Unmei: By someone who approves of sea-gods. *Miroir: Suspicions, suspicions... *Unmei: If you're still this suspicious, I may as well reveal myself... (Unmei throws away his human disguise) *Miroir: So you ARE the sea-god of basketball! *Unmei: Of course. *Miroir: Now, might I ask why you set up this tournament? *Unmei: I was running low on faith, so I set this tournament up to regain my strength. *Miroir: Just like Yuyuko told me... *Unmei: Yuyuko? You met her? *Miroir: Yes. About ten minutes ago. *Unmei: Hmm... there's more to you than meets the eye. Tell me who you are. *Miroir: My name's Miroir. *Unmei: Pleasure to meet you, Miroir. I hope that you are a worthy opponent? *Miroir: Don't tell me you want a duel? Me, an ordinary human, trying to beat the sea-god of flipping basketball at his own game? *Unmei: Yes. You won six matches in a row, the last against my own pupil. If a normal human possesses this much power, you may have a fair chance at winning... *Miroir: Alright, it's on! Cutscene 14 (we see a scene in which Unmei, as a child, is walking on the seabed of a reservoir. He notices a dying fish, trapped within rubble, and uses magic to revive her as Destin. The scene ends, and we return to Miroir and Unmei on the bridge) *Miroir: That vision... that I saw just now... *Unmei: Vision? *Miroir: Yes. You were there - as a child - and I saw you turn a dying fish into that girl who led me to you... *Unmei: Ah, yes. Destin la Reisevoir. I saw her when she was a wakasagi, on the brink of death, and revived her as a sea-goddess. *Miroir: Such kindness knows no bounds... (Miroir suddenly notices something in the water) *Miroir: Hey, I've never seen so many fish before... *Unmei: It must be because my faith is returning. (Miroir and Unmei look into the lake) *Miroir: So the faith of the sea-gods has an effect on fish? *Unmei: It does, much like how the faith of other gods affects humans. *Miroir: I'm already a fish fanatic... seeing this has just made my day... (Miroir stands upright, followed by Unmei) *Miroir: Well, I'm going to have to go. *Unmei: Alright. *Miroir: It was fun doing that tournament, by the way. *Unmei: That's good. (Miroir begins to walk away) *Miroir: Goodbye! Oh, and I'm going to play as much basketball as I can, for the sake of all those fish! (Miroir goes off-screen as Unmei waves goodbye) *Unmei: I hope to see you in the future, Miroir. GingerBrave's Story Mode TBA GingerBright's Story Mode Sequence of challenges is shown below. *Stage 1: GingerBrave *Stage 2: Hana *Stage 3: Lissa *Stage 4: Terra *Stage 5: Miroir *Stage 6: Destin *Stage 7: Unmei In GingerBright's story, she decides that she wishes to watch the basketball players. She does not seem to notice the shadow of the Velodragon until late in the story. Cutscene 1 (GingerBright runs over to a room in the Witch's house) *Ginger: I've heard talk of a basketball tournament. Where might I be able to watch it? (GingerBrave enters) *GingerBrave: A basketball tournament? *GingerBright: Yes. Other cookies have been talking about it as of late... *GingerBrave: Hold on. Did you say... basketball? *GingerBright: Yes, I said basketball. *GingerBrave: Basketball?! *GingerBright: Basketball. *GingerBrave: I can't believe it! You won't believe how much I enjoy basketball! *GingerBright: Hmm... you really enjoy basketball? *GingerBrave: I do! *GingerBright: Why haven't I heard you talking about it, then? *GingerBrave: I keep interests like this secretive. *GingerBright: Do you have a particular reason why? *GingerBrave: No. Although, on another note... (GingerBrave throws a tennis ball to GingerBright, who catches it flawlessly) *GingerBrave: If you're going to see the tournament, there's a chance that someone might want to challenge you. *GingerBright: Challenge me? *GingerBrave: Right. I need to see your skills first-hand, or you might want to stay out of watching it. Cutscene 2 *GingerBrave: How... how did you win so easily? *GingerBright: I've watched a fair few games before, and I've learned a lot in doing so. *GingerBrave: Heh... alright, I won't stop you. You can feel free to watch the games. *GingerBright: Alright! This is so exciting... Cutscene 3 (Ginger runs over to Castle Shirasagi) *Ginger: I've heard that a lot of matches are happening here. Why is that? *???: That's because most of the nets are here in Hoshido. (Hana enters) *Ginger: And you are... *Hana: Hana. Princess Sakuya's professional bodyguard. *Ginger: Are you involved in these basketball matches? *Hana: I'm not. *Ginger: Do you know where any of the nets are? *Hana: Yes. There's one over in the cherry blossom field. *Ginger: Alright. Could you please take me there? (Hana and Ginger go to the cherry blossom field) *Hana: Here we are. *Ginger: How come there are two nets in the field? *Hana: Probably an error on the organiser's part. *Ginger: By the way, Hana? *Hana: Yes? *Ginger: Do you think you'd be willing for a match? *Hana: Yep. Besides, I kind of don't have anything to do right now... Cutscene 4 *Hana: I've never seen a cookie play basketball before. How long have you been playing for? *Ginger: For a few minutes. *Hana: You were still pretty good. *Ginger: Your skills were good as well. *Hana: Honestly, I enjoyed this match... if I keep this up, I may like basketball more than swordplay! Cutscene 5 (Ginger runs over to Ylisstol) *Ginger: I'm not sure if anyone is playing here, although I think that now would be a good time to rest... (Lissa enters) *Ginger: Hello, Miss. May I ask where I am? *Lissa: AH! A talking cookie! (Lissa exits) *Ginger: Wait, come back! (Ginger chases after Lissa) *Ginger: You haven't answered my question yet... *Lissa: Wh-What was your question? *Ginger: Where am I right now? *Lissa: You're in Ylisstol. *Ginger: Ylisstol... I've never heard of that place before. *Lissa: Do you have any other questions? *Ginger: Yes. What's your name? *Lissa: My name is Lissa. *Ginger: Nice to meet you, Lissa. I'm Ginger. Ginger Bright, to be precise... *Lissa: AH! The cookie has a name! *Ginger: Calm down, calm down... *Lissa: Brr! A cookie who lives and breathes... what kind of magic is this? *Ginger: Lissa? Do you know how to play basketball? *Lissa: I do. Why do you ask? *Ginger: Maybe a game could take your mind off the recent happenings? Cutscene 6 *Lissa: Wh-Wh-What are you? *Ginger: A cookie who lives and breathes. As you said. *Lissa: Why can you live and breathe? *Ginger: Somewhere in a forest, there's a witch who makes cookies for a living. For some reason, all of these cookies turn sentient and try to break out of her oven. That's my explanation as to why I can live and breathe. *Lissa: Okay... Cutscene 7 (Ginger arrives at Mobliz) *Ginger: What a peaceful town... (Terra enters) *Terra: Who might you be? *Ginger: Ginger Bright, a cookie. *Terra: A cookie... who speaks? *Ginger: (at least her reaction is more controlled than Lissa's...) *Terra: What brings you to Mobliz? *Ginger: I'm trying to find places to watch the basketball tournament. *Terra: Alright... sorry, but you won't find any matches here. *Ginger: Strange that the basketball tournament is so spread out, isn't it? *Terra: It is. Although something tells me that- (The Velodragon appears, although only his claws are visible, and places a net on a nearby house) *Ginger: D-D-Did you see what I just saw? *Terra: No, but I heard something suspicious. It didn't sound like anything earthly, or anything like an Esper... *Ginger: An Esper? *Terra: Yes. They're supernatural creatures... on a different note, what was it that you saw? *Ginger: A dragon just put a basketball net on a house! *Terra: This seems bad... one of us should head out to pursue that dragon. But who? *Ginger: We could decide it with a basketball match... Cutscene 8 *Ginger: This battle is over! *Terra: Basketball matches aren't much like battles... *Ginger: So, who should chase the shadow? *Terra: Should that privilege go to the winner or the loser? *Ginger: I would say the winner. *Terra: Okay. Besides, I need to stay here to look after the children... *Ginger: Alright. I'll see you- (a time rift appears, sucking up Ginger) *Terra: Ginger! Ginger! Cutscene 9 (The time rift re-appears in the Time Junction, and Ginger hops out of it) *Ginger: What is this place? It looks like a hotel from oriental Japan... (Miroir enters) *Miroir: It's the Time Junction, a hotel linked between time and space. *Ginger: Time and space? Do you mean that the portal I saw... *Miroir: A time rift. They show up all over the place, but they rarely ever suck people up... and when they do, it's always to this place. *Ginger: How did you get here? *Miroir: I'm a time traveller. I can go in and out of here as I please. *Ginger: Say, do you know a way out? For a person without time travel gear, perhaps? *Miroir: Well, the manager, Hatti, often searches for ways in and out with the help of her staff. Too bad she's rarely successful... *Ginger: That's terrible... besides, I'm in a hurry... *Miroir: A hurry for what? *Ginger: Chasing the shadow of a dragon... *Miroir: Oh, the Velodragon. *Ginger: Velodragon? *Miroir: At least, that's what Yuyuko told me. *Ginger: Who's Yuyuko? *Miroir: The queen of the netherworld. *Ginger: Anyway, when do you think a time portal will show up? *Miroir: It may take ages, but we'll eventually get one. Thankfully, time doesn't flow normally here... *Ginger: What do you mean? *Miroir: You can enter this place and stay for as long as you like, but when you leave, only a few seconds will have passed in the outside world. *Ginger: Alright. That means I can wait for as long as I like... but what can I do until then? *Miroir: Play basketball with me, perhaps? *Ginger: Alright! *Miroir: Just be warned - I'm pretty good. I beat a sea-god at his own game, although I'm convinced that he was holding back... Cutscene 10 *Ginger: So this is the power of somebody who beat a sea-god in a fair game? *Miroir: Yep, and you beat it fair and square. *Ginger: Is there anything you can say about this sea-god? *Miroir: Well, his name is Unmei no Supotsu - and no, that name does not follow Japanese naming patterns... *Ginger: Why not? *Miroir: Apparently because he's a western god. (a time portal appears) *Miroir: Oh! A time portal! *Ginger: Is this my chance to return to the outside world? *Miroir: Yep. Just be warned that you're not 100% certain to end up in the present. Cutscene 11 (Ginger arrives at the field beneath the Velodragon's shadow) *Ginger: Well, it seems like I'm back in the present! ...although I could be a day or two out-of-sync with my own time... *???: Who are you? (Destin enters) *Ginger: My name is Ginger Bright. I'm a cookie made by- *Destin: Please don't go any further. *Ginger: You asked me who I am, so I'm giving a full answer. *Destin: I didn't expect a full answer. *Ginger: On a different note, who are you? *Destin: Destin la Reisevoir, a sea-goddess. *Ginger: Okay! So, what do you know about the Velodragon? *Destin: How do you know about the Velodragon? *Ginger: A human told me about it in a fold in time. *Destin: Okay... so, the Velodragon is an emissary of Master Supotsu, who- oh, no. I just revealed my master's name... *Ginger: It's okay. The same human told me that name already. *Destin: Alright... now, this dragon- wait. *Ginger: What is it? *Destin: What am I thinking, talking to someone who hasn't gained the privilege to talk to me yet? *Ginger: Privilege to talk to- what are you talking about? *Destin: If we are to continue this discussion, we must first have a game of basketball. If I lose, I promise to tell you all that you need to know. Cutscene 12 *Destin: ...skilled, aren't you? *Ginger: I suppose so. I only wanted to watch the games, but I ended up beating five people in a very short time... *Destin: Okay. Now, I shall tell you about Master Supotsu, and my plans towards him... *Ginger: Your... your plans? *Destin: Yes. I intend to double-cross him... *Ginger: What do you mean, double-cross him? *Destin: Well, he- (the Velodragon grabs Destin in his claws and carries her away) *Ginger: She didn't even tell me what I needed to know... Cutscene 13 (Ginger is seen walking along a stone bridge) *Ginger: This bridge is really long... I don't know why, but I feel like this is where a sea-god would live. If I were a sea-goddess, I'd want to live in a giant lake in the middle of nowhere... *???: No need to travel for so long. (Unmei enters, in his human disguise) *Unmei: I'm right here. *Ginger: Hmm? Who are you? *Unmei: Oh, just a normal person. *Ginger: You don't sound like a normal person. *Unmei: What makes you say that? *Ginger: You know that I'm searching for the sea-god of basketball, don't you? You act as though you're the one I'm searching for, so... *Unmei: You have the wrong idea. I'm not the- *Ginger: You have weird blue marks on your face. *Unmei: That's face paint. *Ginger: It still looks suspicious... *Unmei: If you feel so suspicious, I may as well reveal myself... (Unmei throws away his human disguise) *Ginger: Agh! What kind of clothes are those? *Unmei: Customary sea-god clothes. *Ginger: Uh... how cold is the lake where you live? *Unmei: Quite cold, honestly. *Ginger: Surely you'd want to wear warm clothes if you live in a cold lake? *Unmei: Warm clothes aren't usually waterproof. *Ginger: Okay, but putting up with such cold all the time is kind of... *Unmei: I'm a sea-god. I can't be hurt by cold. *Ginger: Alright. That... actually makes sense. *Unmei: You seem like quite the interesting one. May I hear your name? *Ginger: Uh... Ginger. Ginger Bright, that is. *Unmei: Alright, Ginger. Care for a duel? *Ginger: A duel? Seriously? I don't think I'm good enough to face you... *Unmei: I know of all of your recent victories. I think you have enough skill to perhaps defeat me. *Ginger: Okay. I try to beat you... although I bet that I'll lose... Cutscene 14 (we see a scene in which Unmei, as a child, is walking on the seabed of a reservoir. He notices a dying fish, trapped within rubble, and uses magic to revive her as Destin. The scene ends, and we return to Miroir and Unmei on the bridge) *Ginger: I-I just saw... a vision... *Unmei: Vision? *Ginger: Yeah. You were there... but you were just a child. You turned a fish into a girl just before she died. *Unmei: Ah, yes. Destin la Reisevoir. I saw her when she was a wakasagi, on the brink of death, and revived her as a sea-goddess. *Ginger: That's so kind of you... (Ginger notices the Velodragon flying through the sky) *Ginger: Hey, the Velodragon's flying away! *Unmei: That's because his purpose is fulfilled. *Ginger: Purpose? *Unmei: The Velodragon was meant to influence the people in the basketball tournament. That, in turn, was done to restore my faith... *Ginger: Your faith? *Unmei: If a sea-god doesn't have enough faith, he starts to weaken. *Ginger: So you had to get everyone to play basketball to keep yourself healthy? *Unmei: More or less. *Ginger: Well, I... I have to go now. *Unmei: Alright. You won't forget about me, will you? *Ginger: Of course not! I'll even take up playing basketball for fun for you! *Unmei: That's nice of you, Ginger. *Ginger: Thank you... now, goodbye! (Ginger exits the scene) Reimu's Story Mode Sequence of challenges is shown below. *Stage 1: Marisa *Stage 2: Susie *Stage 3: Adeleine *Stage 4: Sanae *Stage 5: Yuyuko *Stage 6: Destin *Stage 7: Unmei In Reimu's story, she thinks that the basketball tournament is leading up to some kind of incident, and joins it with the intention of resolving the incident. Cutscene 1 (Reimu is seen in front of Hakurei Shrine) *Reimu: This basketball tournament has to be leading to an incident of some kind. I'd best investigate it some time in the future... (Marisa enters) *Marisa: Incident? *Reimu: Oh, Marisa! I was just talking to myself... *Marisa: You're suggesting that this basketball tournament is an incident, right? *Reimu: No, but I'm suggesting that there's a possibility that it's leading to an incident. *Marisa: Meh. I don't think there's anything wrong with it. *Reimu: Don't tell me you're planning on joining the tournament... *Marisa: I already have, actually. *Reimu: Oh, Marisa, you're such an airhead... *Marisa: What, just because I can't see what's so wrong about basketball? *Reimu: Look. Let's just have a game of basketball. *Marisa: Right now? Why?! *Reimu: For two reasons. Firstly, because I need to practice at this sport... *Marisa: Not a good enough excuse. *Reimu: Also, if I win, we're to treat this as an incident. *Marisa: And if you lose? *Reimu: If I lose, we'll just ignore this and move on with our lives. *Marisa: Alright! Let the game begin! Cutscene 2 *Marisa: Well, guess I lost... *Reimu: In that case, I have an incident to resolve. *Marisa: We still don't know if it's an incident or not... *Reimu: I'll see you later, Marisa. Look after the shrine for me while I'm gone! Cutscene 3 (Reimu is seen at Access Arc.) *Reimu: This seems like a likely place to hang a basketball net. Although, it also feels... quite alien. Who would want to live in here? (Susie enters) *Susie: I don't think this place is alien. *Reimu: Maybe that's because we have different tastes. *Susie: Honestly, I think this is a rather homely place... *Reimu: While I think that shrines are places to be considered "homely". (pause) *Reimu: By the way, what is this place? *Susie: The Access Arc. *Reimu: Access Arc? *Susie: The base of operations for the Haltmann Works Company. *Reimu: Haltmann Works Comp- who are you, anyway? *Susie: My name is Susie. *Reimu: What do you have to do with this incident? *Susie: Incident? *Reimu: There's a basketball tournament going on, and it's all utterly suspicious. *Susie: Oh, I have nothing to do with that. *Reimu: We'd best see if there's truth in your words. Cutscene 4 *Susie: So, what would you say about me? *Reimu: You weren't lying. You have nothing to do with this incident. *Susie: Alright. Would you like to stay here for a while? *Reimu: No, thank you. I'm going to search for another suspect. Marisa's Story Mode TBA Sophie's Story Mode TBA Youmu's Story Mode TBA Guido's Story Mode SERIOUS NOTICE: None of any disgusting fetish associated with Guido is permitted to be mentioned in his story mode. You may not care about this game being ethical, but I sure as heaven and earth do. - Miroir Ansi's Story Mode TBA PaRappa's Story Mode TBA Unikitty's Story Mode TBA Puppycorn's Story Mode TBA Pinto's Story Mode TBA Yuyuko's Story Mode TBA Lissa's Story Mode TBA Hana's Story Mode TBA Seijou's Story Mode TBA Asuka's Story Mode TBA Adeleine's Story Mode TBA Sanae's Story Mode TBA MR Z BRAINZ's Story Mode TBA Kotura's Story Mode TBA Alex's Story Mode TBA Gihna's Story Mode TBA Ivy's Story Mode TBA Terra's Story Mode TBA Elijah's Story Mode TBA Celes' Story Mode TBA Destin's Story Mode TBA Unmei's Story Mode TBA Category:Sports Category:Basketball